Yugioh 5ds: Infinity Force
by Wired Altair
Summary: 15 years after the defeat of the Synchro Killers, the next generation of our heroes have been born, but when a strange new force appears on six chosen duelists, how will things change?


I do not own Yugioh 5ds, just the fan characters and card names marked with *; if you don't know about a real card just go to the Yugioh wiki and search the card name. (Some cards may still be only in Japanese) **Bold** means a scene change, _Italic_ means telepathic voice or message or a flashback, Underline means specific person or place

* * *

It's been 15 years since the last stand against the Synchro Killers, when the signers and Leo all dueled against Placido, Jose, and Luciano.

**FLASHBACK**

Yusei's Field(LP: 500)

Monsters: Stardust Dragon

Spells: None

Traps: Scrap Iron Scarecrow

Jack's Field(LP: 2000)

Monsters: Red Dragon Archfiend

Spells: Block Attack

Traps: None

Akiza's Field(LP: 1000)

Monsters: Black Rose Dragon

Spells: Thorn of Malice

Traps: None

Luna's Field(LP: 3000)

Monsters: Ancient Fairy Dragon

Spells: Mystic Forest

Traps: None

Crow's Field(LP: 1200)

Monsters: Golden Sunset Dragon

Spells: None

Traps: Fake Feather

Leo's Field(LP: 700)

Monsters: Power Tool Dragon

Spells: Megamorph

Traps: None

Placido's Field(LP: 3500)

Monsters: Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity

Spells: Infinite Surge*

Traps: None

Infinite Surge

Remove one of each Machine Emperor from play to summon Grand ∞ Master

Jose's Field(LP: 3100)

Monsters: Machine Emperor Maiunel Infinity

Spells: None

Traps: None

Luciano's Field(LP: 3200)

Monsters: Machine Emperor Sukiel Infinity

Spells: None

Traps: None

"_I play Infinite Surge, with this in play I can remove 3 Infinity monsters from play to summon Grand Infinity King_*!_" Placido said as a spell with a picture of the ∞ symbol on it rose from its face down position and then a fusion of the Machine Emperors appeared. (∞/∞)_

_Grand _Infinity_ King (Divine)_

_* * * * * * * * * * * * (LV 12)_

_(Machine/Effect)_

_This card cannot be normal summoned or set, this card cannot be special summoned except with the effect of Infinite Surge. This monster can't attack on the turn it's summoned. When this monster attacks a monster in DEF position, the difference is subtracted from your opponents life points. If you are dueling multiple opponents, spread the damage to each opponent. This card is unaffected by spell and trap cards._

_ATK:∞ __DEF:∞_

"_Oh no, it's attack points are infinite." Yusei said._

"_Unfortunately Grand Infinity King can't attack the turn it's summoned. Not that it matters as when it attacks you all lose the rest of your life points." Luciano said._

"_Make your final move." Jose said._

"_It all depends on this draw." Yusei thought. Yusei drew the card from his deck and looked at it, he smiled. "I play Crimson Synchron*!" Soon a flame with eyes appeared. (0/0)_

_Crimson Synchron(Divine)_

_* * * *(LV 4)_

_(Divine-Beast/Tuner)_

_This card can only synchro summon the Crimson Dragon_

_ATK:0DEF:0_

"_Now I tune Crimson Synchron to Stardust Dragon to Synchro summon Crimson Dragon*!" Yusei said as Stardust Dragon turned into a total of 8 stars in 4 rings to summon the mighty flaming dragon. (5000/4000)_

_Crimson Dragon(Divine)_

_* * * * * * * * * * * * (LV 12)_

_(Dragon/Synchro/Effect)_

_[Crimson Synchron + 1 or more non tuner Monsters]_

_If a monster has higher attack points than this monster, switch control of that monster with this one while negating the effects and cards that stop this ability._

_ATK:5000DEF:4000_

"_Was that your best? That thing is nothing compared to Grand Infinity King." Placido said._

"_Not when Crimson Dragon's effect activates, when you have a monster stronger than it, they switch places and you can't stop the switch. So your King is now under my control!" Yusei said._

"_What!?" Placido, Jose, and Luciano shouted._

"_Now Grand Infinity King! Attack Crimson Dragon!" Yusei ordered as the grand machine blinked and the Crimson Dragon was destroyed._

_(Placido: 0)_

_(Jose: 0)_

_(Luciano: 0)_

_Winner: Yusei, Jack, Akiza, Luna, Crow, and Leo

* * *

_

_With the duel over, all that was left to do was wait for that smoke of the final attack disappear, but when it did, nobody was there. "Where did they go?" Leo asked._

"_Those cowards ran away!" Crow said._

"_No, they disappeared for good, its over." Luna said._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Since then everything has changed such as:

- Yusei married Akiza

- Jack married Carly

- Luna married Dexter

- Crow got married

- Leo got married

- They all had children

- New monsters were created called energy monsters (like tuners only they give up levels to summon stronger monsters, but if it still has levels it stays on the field) which are used to summon Infinity monsters (They don't have ∞ attack or defense points [These cards are red])

- Duel Monsters changed up the rules a bit for the new card type

Now its time for 6 new legends to be born in the new Yugioh 5ds saga, Yugioh 5ds: ∞ Force

**Present Day**

The scene opens up to a dark bed room with the light peaking in through the window, a Morphtronic Clocken alarm clock rings and a hand turns it off, the person this hand belonged to was a boy with black hair like Leo's only more messy with four bangs, on his arm was a strange birthmark, and no, he's not a signer, this birthmark was green and took the shape of divine wings with the kanji symbol for wind in the middle. He went into his closet and changed into what seemed to be the Duel Academy outfit these days, only it was white with the normal white shirt being light blue. The boy walks out of his room to find his father and his mother, Leo and Dawn Sawatori. (I've heard rumors of this being Leo and Luna's last name, plus I seen this used in two fanfics) Dawn had black hair which he inherited, she was also Dexter's sister. "Why good morning Ryan!" Dawn said cheerfully. (This fanfic is separate from Yugioh 5ds New story so I'm using my name for the main character) Ryan didn't talk, and no, he's not mute, he just doesn't want to, Ryan was the highest ranked duelist in duel academy, they now had ranks on the five star dragons. (While wearing the outfit from the 5ds time line in different colors) Stardust White (white jacket, light blue shirt), Archfiend Red (red jacket, grey shirt), Rose Black (black jacket, magenta shirt), Fairy Blue (blue jacket, green shirt), and Sunset Yellow (yellow jacket, brown shirt). But the day his mark appeared, things suddenly changed, he doesn't talk to anyone unless he's dueling and when he isn't dueling he only talks to the air, his cousin Hikari tells them she read his mind with her psychic dueling powers to learn he talks to duel monster spirits, only his father and aunt Luna believe it. Leo questions Hikari about his mark as she has one only its a blue tear drop with the kanji symbol for water in the middle, but she has no clue about it every time, and she fears he'll go even deeper into depression if he knows.

"Oh that reminds me, you got some mail Ryan." Leo said tossing Ryan an envelope. If you think something such as his first letter would get him to talk, it did...a little. "For me?" Ryan said. Ryan opened it to get a pack of something with his name on it. Suddenly one of his duel spirits, Ultimate Insect LV1 appeared. "You're saying I should open it? Okay." Ryan opens the pack to find some good cards, but one that got his attention was a Infinity monster called ∞ Wind Wyvern.

Ryan felt something from his mark telling him it was a sign, there was only one person who he could figure this out with. "Dad, I challenge you to duel." Ryan said. "You wanna duel me? Well I guess it wouldn't hurt." Leo said.

"Let's duel!"

(Ryan: 8000)

(Leo: 8000)

"My turn! I summon Gale Force Knight* in attack mode!" Ryan said as a knight with armor made of pure wind appeared. (2000/1500)

Gale Force Knight(Wind)

* * * * (LV 4)

[Warrior]

This knight is a champion of turbulence, very few have seen him flying in battle.

ATK:2000DEF:1500

"Then I play Quick Attack, this allows me to attack you even though on the first turn I normally couldn't." Gale Force Knight threw his lance at Leo.

(Leo: 6000)

"I play 2 cards face down and end my turn." Ryan said.

"Okay, I play Cyber Dragon in attack mode." Leo said. "I can summon him because you have a monster and I don't. Now attack Gale Force Knight."

"I activate my traps, Negate Attack, this will block your attack. Then Meteor Prominence, by discarding 2 cards I can inflict 2000 points of damage." Ryan said as fire hit Leo.

(Leo: 4000)

"Impressive, no wonder your the highest ranked duelist in duel academy." Leo said.

'If I know dad, he either synchro summons to use his Power Tool Dragon, or he fuses to summon his Chimeratechs. And if he has both Future Fusion and Overload Fusion, he'll combine them together to use all of his machines for an unstoppable attack, it all depends on this draw.' Ryan closed his eyes and drew his card, he looked at it. 'Its that new card, this might let me summon that new monster. Okay, here I go!' "I play Double summon to summon a second Gale Force Knight and I also summon Wind Energizer* in attack mode!" Ryan said as a Green Wyvern in a egg appeared. (2400/2000)

Wind Energizer(Wind)

* * * * * * (LV 6)

[Dragon/Energy]

This monster can be summoned without a tribute as long as a wind monster is on the field.

ATK:2400DEF:2000

"With a deck only of Wind attributed Monsters, you can easily bring that out." Leo said.

"Now I energize two of my Wind Wyvern's levels to both Gale Force Knights to Infinity Summon, ∞ Wind Wyvern*!" A giant green Wyvern with a body like Winged Kuriboh LV 10's tail and tear dropped shaped feet and four wings gave off a sudden gust of wind. (3000/3000)

∞ Wind Wyvern(Wind)

* * * * * * * * * * (LV 10)

[Dragon/Infinity/Effect]

(Wind Energizer + 1 or more non Energy monsters)

When this card is on the field, all of your wind monsters gain 700 ATK points and all of your opponents Earth Monsters lose 500 ATK points. When a card effect tries to destroy a card(s) on the field, cancel the ATK bonus for that turn to stop that card, when this card gains or loses attack or defense points, spread the change difference halved to both attack and defense.

ATK:3000DEF:3000

"That card, could it be?" Leo gasped.

"Since Wind Energizer only used 2 levels it stays on the field as a level 4." (6 – 2 = 4) Ryan said. "Now ∞ Wind Wyvern can give Wind Energizer 700 attack points." (3100/2000) "Now Wind Energizer, attack Cyber Dragon!" Wind Energizer shoot a gust of wind that blew Cyber Dragon apart.

(Leo: 3000)

"Now, ∞ Wind Wyvern, attack him directly and end this duel!" Ryan said. 'Who would have thought that getting these new cards would destroy my sorrow.' ∞ Wind Wyvern charged forward creating turbulence and causing a gale of winds to strike Leo.

(Leo: 0)

Winner: Ryan

* * *

"That's how I do it, I'm back!" Ryan cheered.

"I guess I lost." Leo said.

"Its great to see you back to your old self, now you better hurry and get to Duel Academy." Dawn said.

"Oh man, I almost forgot! See ya guys." Ryan said. Ryan quickly ran out, along the way he saw the duel spirit of ∞ Wind Wyvern. 'Welcome to the team.' Ryan thought.

**Duel Academy**

Ryan stood at the front door. He was showing his new duel spirits the place before he went in. "Ryan!" Someone called. Ryan turned to see his cousin Hikari, also a Stardust White. Hikari had brown hair like Luna when she didn't have her pigtails. "Hey Hikari, anything happened today?" Ryan asked. "Wow, Ryan you're talking again, yeah, I got some cards in the mail, this one peeked my curiosity." Hikari said bringing out a Infinity monster called ∞ Water Shark. Ryan showed his ∞ Wind Wyvern. "You think there's a connection?" Ryan asked. "Not that I know of, but if these are only two of the Duel Monster Attributes then there are four more." Hikari said.

**Inside Duel Academy**

"Now I play Level Up!, so my Ultimate Insect LV 5 goes to LV 7, now all monsters on your side of the field lose 700 attack and defense points, now I play Axe of Despair to increase my Ultimate Insect's attack points by 1000." (3600/1200) "Now attack Ultimate Insect LV 7!" Ryan said as the insect slammed the Axe of Despair down on a Jurak Titan making its owner fall backwards into a somersault, this kid was the son of Yusei Fudo and Akiza Fudo, Matt Fudo, he was a Sunset Yellow meaning he was in the lowest rank, he had spiky magenta hair with yellow highlights.

(Matt: 0)

Winner: Ryan

* * *

"Oh come on, why am I always losing! What would have happened if I drew another card?" Matt said looking at his next card, it was Fire Energizer*.

Fire Energizer(Fire)

* * * * * * (LV 6)

[Dinosaur/Energy]

This monster can be summoned without a tribute as long as a fire monster is on the field.

ATK:2200DEF:2200

"Oh man, if I had summoned this I could've Infinity Summoned my ∞ Fire Dinosaur and it's effect would let my Jurak Titan's Defense go into its attack power, it would have been stronger than that bug." Matt whined. "Whining will get you no where Matt. I would beat you with my ∞ Light Phoenix even if you summoned that." Said his sister Heather, who was in Fairy Blue, she had black hair that looked like her mothers only shorter without the hair clip. "Well whiners are whiners. I don't have to whine because I've got ∞ Dark Scorpion on my side." Said a girl named Raven, she was Crow Hogan's daughter and a Rose Black, she had short purple hair. "Like any of you can beat my ∞ Earth Rhino!" A boy named Jammy said, son of Jack and Carly Atlas, he had dark yellow hair and was a Archfiend Red.

"Wait, did you all just say ∞ in those card names?" Ryan and Hikari asked. "Yes." The others replied showing their cards. Ryan and Hikari brought theirs out and showed their marks, this made the others move their arms out to show marks of their own.

Matt's mark was red in the shape of a flame with the kanji for fire in the middle, Jammy's mark was orange in the shape of a mountain with the kanji for earth, Heather's mark was yellow in the shape of two angel wings with the kanji for light, and Raven's mark was purple with the shape of two scythes with the blade facing the other way from the other with the kanji for darkness.

"Wow, is there some connection to this?" Matt asked.

"Attention all students, please report to the main class room for an important announcement." The school president said.

**Main Class Room**

"Welcome students it is my pleasure to announce the 6 of Duel Academy's duelist will be going on tour to promote the school, one student from each rank, except Stardust White which will have two students picked, will go around the world and duel." The school president said. "Our first and automatic, and second picked choices are Ryan Sawatori and Hikari Hayano of Stardust White." Ryan and Hikari stood up. "From Archfiend Red, Jammy Atlas." Jammy stood up. "From Rose Black, Raven Hogan." Raven stood up. "From Fairy Blue, Heather Fudo." Heather stood up. "And even though he seems like the worst, for Sunset Yellow, Matt Fudo." Everyone started complaining as Matt is the worst duelist in the Academy. Matt eagerly stood up. All six of them went to the main stand.

"These six will be known as the Infinity Force. Wish them all luck because this will be their last day at duel academy, as of now they've all graduated." Everyone cheered except the Sunset Yellow students who didn't care because of Matt being picked instead of them, Matt hung his head down. Heather sent them a glare and they all grinned.

* * *

**What is the secret behind the ∞ archetype cards? Is the name Infinity Force a coincedence? And are the new cards the reason these six were picked?**

**Find out on the next Yugioh 5ds: ∞ Force  
**


End file.
